Warriors of Chaos
by FireFace
Summary: Percy feels lost he has nothing left. Suddenly Chaos appears. Reyna is sad after her boyfriend Leo's death, she can't stand anything anymore so she joins Chaos and they recruit Percy.
1. My heart goes crazy

(Percy's POV)

It was Annabeth's and my 4th year Anniversary and I had set up dinner in my cabin. I told Annabeth to come at 7pm and it was 7.30 pm so I went to the beach because she loves it there. There she was kissing Pollux, Dionysus' kid. I watched they were so intent. I was red with fury. A big wave splashed down on them. Annabeth looked to where I was standing. She said:" Percy, no I'm sorry" But I was already gone.

In my Cabin I packed up my things, wrote a note to Chiron and sent a Letter to my mom. I thought: where to go? I decided to roam the world. But I made sure to pack extra food and I bought three new pairs of jeans, 5 CHB shirts and a new duffel bag. I went to the oracle's Cave to say goodbye to Rachel and I gave her a hug.

After a week of Camping alone a hooded figure appeared, it was wearing a blue hoodie and skinny jeans. She removed her hood and hugged me. It was Reyna. Then a man in a black hoodie showed up. I recognised him it was Chaos He said to me :" Percy, from the look of your eyes I can tell you know who I am, I want to recruit you to become one of my warriors and be the 3rd most powerful being in the world. Blade here is the second."

Without thinking I said yes I accept. He opened a portal and took me to my new quarters. I had a huge suite with the newest technology. Everything was awesome. Reyna's suite was the floor above mine. After Chaos left Reyna came to me and said:" Percy I know you what is wrong?" So I told her the whole story. She responded with a:" Oh Gods, Percy that's terrible" She put her arm around me and hugged me like a little brother but I didn't want to be her little brother. Someday I will be her boyfriend. Because I would have dated her if not for Annabeth. Then she told me a secret:" Did you know that my dad is Horus the Egyptian god he just sent an ambassador to be our dad, thats why Chaos chose me because I have two various god bloods." I said: "oh cool." Then I chose my Warrior name. Hurricane, that would be it.

After a month I got used to everything but I needed to learn a lot. Then one night Reyna and I decided to watch a movie but I fell asleep. In the morning we were both still on her bed. Quickly I went and got changed, showered and brushed my teeth then I went to her. Then I did the stupidest thing. I kissed her. She kissed me back with pleasure when she pulled away I was grinning. She shook her head.

After two months of training I learned how to use them properly. Then I got recruit people for my group. Jason had joined us because Piper had dumped him. He was now dating Bianca who had been resurrected. Jason was my lieutenant. Luke was my general and he was dating Diana a daughter of Apollo. I was really happy here. I felt like I had a new family. Then we recruited Thalia because she didn't want to be a maiden anymore and Nico joined because he was lonely. Then Will joined because he loved Nico and they were dating. I had a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna (POV)

After a long mission, the squads and I came back to Headquarters. It had been a long day but then Chaos called us in. I was quite tired but I went to his office with Percy. On my way I grabbed a cup of Coffee. I love Coffee, Hot chocolate and just chocolate in general.

I told my Commanders and others to rest. My lieutenant was Kinzie and my General was Thalia. When we reached the Office, I took a step in and bowed. Chaos didn't like it when I bowed but you bow to gods, you just do. He told us he had bad news. Since Chaos had so many Kids he had to specify which Kid was trying to destroy the Human race. It was his Kid Marble who was the god of Marble not Marvel. No that's Stan Lee! "We have to go back to earth? What no that's not happening!" Percy exclaimed. He left the earth for reasons and I left because Leo died and that was harsh for me. Chaos apologised but said we were needed and that it was final. We were leaving the next morning.

I got a good night sleep and I packed. Combat pants, skinny jeans, Nike's, blue hoodies and t-shirts of course some toiletries and a nice evening suit, just in case. I wore my classic blue hoodie and skinny jeans. knife by my side and weapons ready to summon from the Duat. I had learned some Egyptian magic in the mean time. I took a bathing suit with me and some running clothes. I put on some combat boots and went to eat my breakfast.

When we reached earth late that afternoon, I was tired but I made two chaos cabins appear without anybody noticing. We were here with 200 troops but luckily the cabins were huge. Then Chiron and Dionysus appeared. We told them we were from Chaos and that Hurricane and I would leave for Olympus. Percy grabbed my Hand and we Olympus we appeared, shortly after Chaos arrived. Zeus hugged him which I found very strange. He introduced us and we told them we had recruited many great warriors. We warned them about many things and then decided to head for CHB.

We went to our cabins. At night Percy and I usually slept together because he still had terrible nightmares from his Quest and I had from my quest. Seeing as the fact I went through most things alone it was worse for me. I pulled on Pyjama pants ands tank top and went to bed. Percy slept in a v neck t-shirt under my request and Pyjama pants.

In the morning we had our favourite breakfast in the kitchen. Then we sacrificed some food to Chaos and a little to our godly parents


	3. Sorry Percy and others

Hey guys

I know I haven't updated for a while, it's just I have a ton of new ideas for stories. I'll tell you some because I feel sorry for not updating.

-Leo x Reyna

\- Captain America and Black Widow action

\- Gods One shots

\- Percabeth proposal one shot

\- and continuing on my Percabeth college story.

Fire Face


End file.
